A Bad Dream
by WritingFanfictionCallMeThat
Summary: Callum wakes up after a bad memory and Rayla tells a tale.


\- "Can't you just make peace with them?"  
"It's not that simple." -

\- Swords collided with the dangerous blades the Moonelves possessed. Both groups were distracted with the hunger to fight. When the moon is full, the Moonelves gain a advantage. They were slightly unstoppable. They can slip through unnoticing forces. That's why they would achieve in killing King Harrow. Callum's heart hammered. The inability to speak shook him. He attempted to constantly scream but wheezes escaped out of his mouth instead. Viren took cover behind a soldier fighting; however, the soldier bumped into him. The golden glow dropped and without hesitating when it halted on the inanimate ground, it zoomed to the owner. Zipped by many occupied fighters and then into Callum's mouth once more. He finally gasped and another sounds other than wheezing returned to him. He coughed afterwards. Violence continuously roared in his eardrums. He worryingly shouted, "King Harrow!" No response. "Dad!" He yelled once again. Soren fought a bunch of Moonelves that approached him. All Callum could do was watch the possible outcome happen. Three fighters were pinned to the doors where King Harrow's room is. Callum stared absent-minded with his emerald green eyes but a yell interrupted him "Callum!" Ezran called, hoping for Callum to respond... - Callum woke up in a instant from the nightmare. He shivered and sucked in oxygen in small sips to avoid panic rushing through his heart. His eyes were ajar due to tiredness. Relaxation couldn't cure his obsession of his relative's death. Nightmares would flood him. Memories would worry him. What about Ezran? Ezran possibly may be never the same again. He'll have to break the news to him someday. Ezran's facial expression was calm and comforting. Whatever dreams are keeping him happy? If only there was a spell on invading the mind. Callum turned over to witness Rayla brandishing her two dagger-like swords. Her snowy hair brushed by the soothing winds. Her horns exposed. There was two dark violet upside down waves below her bottom eyelid. Her eyes, pastel pink. She was using a cotton cloth in order to wipe her blades clean. Callum decided to get up and stay up. Every dream will be a nightmare he predicted so he sat on the floor. The cave was brighten up by the furious flames of the basic campfire. Warmth was his best friend but he wanted to visit the cold for awhile. Chills climbing up his spine. The air surrounded his tired eyes. Cold swarmed him like prey. Despite the clothes he wore should of barged the icy air out, it wasn't enough. Surprisingly, Rayla spoke first,

"Bad dream?" Rayla spoke.

"Yeah. You can say that." Callum replied. The howling of the wind was like the air was also joined without permission in the short conversation. Howls and whistles sometimes drifted by. "It was about King Harrow."

"You had the option to go back and I would of gone with you."

"And I'm not mad. I was sure. That egg is the only hope for the world to be at peace. Just imagine that can solve the answer to the war. As soon the egg is shown, everything pauses."

"It would be nice to see the fighting stop. Means that memory can stop." That line. Callum suddenly became curious.

"Memory? A dream, you mean?" Rayla slowly nodded to give Callum the indication that her answer was a yes.

"It was about my group stalking this... Soldier armed with a... What is it?"

"I memorised that the soldiers outside are armed with a sword and a ranged weapon. A crossbow. When on patrol out in the forest."

"Yes. That... A crossbow. I created a little noise to grab his attention. The thunder flashed to reveal ourselves and he ran. I pursued him to kill him to avoid news reaching the king. Me being incredible and all that. Blah. Blah. Blah. Kicked him into a muddy pool. He attempted to use his weapons. Easy. Knocked them off then-" She paused. Her breathing altered from being calm to nervous, possibly thinking that is telling this story a good idea. Callum was unsure of what to do. He had to find a way to calm her. To show it was ok to continue. How? The answer was easy. Her hand was shaking. Her fingers lifting up and down unintentionally like there was some invisible piano here, making muted music. Callum slowly placed his hand on hers. Rayla looked up to discover Callum's serious expression.

"It's ok." He wrapped his arms around her. Closed his eyes and embraced. "Blah. Blah. Blah. Used weapons. You knocked them off like the awesome person you are and then what?" After Callum's response, she was laughing silently at the way he used 'Blah. Blah. Blah.' and said the 'awesome person you are'. No one barely complimented her so her reactions were blushing and slight nervousness. She was confident enough to advance through the story.

"He begged and said to me 'Who are you?' and I let silence do the talking. I hesitated and I was worried. I was... Afraid. That would of been my first kill. He slipped and ran. That was it." Callum's thoughts raced for a line to say next like, 'It is ok to be afraid.' or hug her once more. Words scrambled out of his mouth.

"It's ok to be afraid." He suddenly placed his hand over mouth.

"You're right. Even though, I thought elves weren't supposed to show fear."

"They are all normal. All of it. To feel afraid. To feel happy. To feel-" Callum muted himself while searching for the word in his brain; however, Rayla beated him to it.

"Love?" That one word. Love. Rayla was correct. But then that word made him feel about Claudia. Trapped by the chain restraining her any escape. He hoped she would be ok and apologise. Someday.

"Yeah..." He blushed. The word always caused him to do this action. "Y-You're correct." Everything was quiet. The birds chattered in their bird language while the moon took the shift of overlooking this half of the world while on the other hand the sun oversees the other side the moon couldn't occupy. The sky was like an artist created it. Cotton-candy clouds walked by the stars. It was just... Silent. Too silent. There was nothing else to say. He decided to get up and sleep near the embracing heat of the fire. Rayla gripped his arm and swiftly pecked him. Callum stunned, Rayla instantly said,

"I know you have been drawing me. You like me... Do you? Despite me being a Moonelf?"

"I mean-" It was hard to collect the words when after being kissed. Callum never knew it would be too difficult. "When the war is over, maybe humans can love moonelves. Maybe! I don't know!" Rayla's discovery of the drawings of her worried him. He wanted that book close to his chest and never out of sight. What if she burns it? Or rips it? Or used her blades to stab a innocent book of drawings? She just gave it to him. No stabbings. No rips. No burns. Just the way it was.

"I like them. Be a real shame of those to be damaged in any way." Being swiftly pecked again, she returned to examining her blades. "There's a decision here. Make up your mind." Callum can instantly see it. She wanted Callum to continue talking to her or he can just lay there and sleep. Callum really liked her. But Claudia? Thoughts raced. Images shown. It was like a professor making out the hardest equation ever even though it was a simple, small choice. He made his decision in the end.

He sat on the rock and gossiped to Rayla until the sun ruled the world and the moon was napping again. It was better than another bad dream.


End file.
